


A Mistake

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [14]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Open Heart 2 Chapter 6.*Olivia is on Ethan’s team but she wants to specialize in pediatrics diagnostics and surgery. This is briefly referenced here.Warning: some languageFor the prompt: Mistake
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 10





	A Mistake

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Oh! Bryce! Thank God I found you.” Olivia took him by the hand and pulled him into the nearest supply closet. 

“Mmm. Someone’s excited,” Bryce teased. His lips quickly met hers pulling her against him. 

Olivia leaned into his embrace letting it consume her until her body tensed remembering why she had gone looking for him in the first place. She pulled away, pressing her hands against his chest to push him back. She could feel his heart beating faster beneath her fingertips. She knew hers was fluttering the same. 

His brow furrowed as he looked at her with concern, drifting closer to her. Her hands dropped as she turned away. It was the only way she knew not to give in. She needed to talk. 

“Bryce, I think I made a mistake,” Olivia worried. 

His warm hand on her shoulder brought her some comfort. “Wow, you’re really tense. Come here.”

His hands caressed her shoulders his thumbs digging into her flesh kneading the knots. 

“Ahhh, that feels amazing!” She breathed. Her head fell to the side softly.

“I know,” Bryce acknowledged. His voice dripping with confidence. She could practically hear the satisfied smirk in his tone. “How about this?” His lips dropped to her neck, kissing his way up. His voice lowered in her ear. “Is this better?”

Olivia nodded enthusiastically, leaning back into him. 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong,” Bryce continued kissing her neck as his hands worked their magic. 

“I think I went too far,” Olivia admitted, her voice shaking. “I was just so mad at him, you know? I let my frustration come out. I didn’t remind my brain to keep things like that in my head.”

“Whatever it is, you’ll get through it. You’re a second year, you’re not an attending. You can make mistakes. It’s why we’re here, to learn,” Bryce insisted. 

“Just relax,” his voice quiet, almost like a thought in her head as his lips brushed against the back of her ear. 

“You’re one of the kindest people I know, Olivia. You visit the Peds ward on your breaks to visit sick kids. What could you have possibly said that’s so bad?” Bryce asked.

Olivia cringed as she thought back to when she and the team were standing outside Leland Bloom’s house. “I may have called Ethan a ‘goddamn diva’…” 

Bryce’s tongue and hands froze. 

“And… followed it up with ‘spoiled child’,” Olivia continued. “Bringing it home with ‘entitled jackass’.”

Bryce’s laughter pulled her from the thoughts in her head.

“It’s not funny!” Olivia insisted.

“No, it’s fucking hilarious!” Bryce bent over in laughter. 

She slapped his shoulder. “Stop it. I’m worried!”

“Oh, to see his face,” Bryce was practically in tears.

“What if he fires me?” Olivia crossed her arms, unamused. “I was out of line and I said it in front of June and Baz. He has witnesses.” 

“Trust me,” Bryce attempted to compose himself, taking her hands in his. “Ethan Ramsey will never admit to anyone that a second-year had the balls to call him out like that. Honestly, he’s probably more impressed.”

Olivia pouted slightly, still a little worried. 

Bryce’s thumb slid over her knuckles tenderly. “It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“Oh? And who are you to make promises like that?” She found herself drifting into him, closing the distance until she could feel his breath. Her pager vibrated against her hip. “Ugh! I have to go.” 

He kissed her cheek, holding her for a moment more. “Olivia, promise me something?” 

She nodded. “Anything.” 

“Next time you call Ethan out, please let me know so I can bear witness to your awesomeness,” he started laughing again. 

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed past him, heading back to work. A smile grew on her lips, letting the memory of his hands and lips on her continue to relax her.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
